


Cover for "For Your Information by Reni_Days"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [54]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin sighs. "After your...announcement," he explains, "your father decided he needed a bit more information. Which is apparently where I come in. I'm sort of like his gay tutor, it's hard to explain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "For Your Information by Reni_Days"

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/141957608204/for-your-information-by-reni-days-summary-merlin) on tumblr


End file.
